


Master's Twins

by BendyDick



Series: Master's Twins [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Master/Slave, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes home after a week long trip to find his boys waiting for him at the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master's Twins

Master loved coming home to see his twins naked and waiting for him. They were such good boys now that he had trained them. They had been wild little whores roaming the streets before he saved them and gave them purpose. Sebastian was the oldest, he tried to act it too, he always kneeled closest to the door with his brother Rin behind him. Both of them had big blue eyes, blond hair that stuck up in strange little tufts. They were his little boys and he loved them very much. 

He would show his twins just how much he appreciated them by directing them to the bed. He tell Rin to get the ropes. He didn’t need to instruct him how to tie the knots anymore, the boy was a natural. Sebastian didn’t fight his position, just laid calming waiting, hands above his head and legs stretched as wide as he could get them. The twins probably wanted something since they were being so good, master wouldn’t give it to them though. They needed to be thankful for what they had. 

“Lick his nipples.” Master would demand after the ropes were tied and Sebastian couldn’t move. “Don’t touch any other part of him.” 

“Yes sir.” Severin was such a good little slut now, no longer crying or saying how gross it was. He’d just flick his tongue over his brother’s pink mounds over and over again before moving to the next one. Sebastian would squirm, he’d pull on his ropes and whimper- too afraid to moan without permission. 

“Suck them.” 

“Yes sir.” Rin’s mouth would open slowly, almost questioningly, his eyes locked with his brother’s blue ones, then it’d close and he’d be sucking happily, his tongue still working along with his lips. They were too hallow, Master probably forgot to feed them for a few days. That must have been why they were being so good. 

Sebastian would squirm. His nipples were so sensitive. His face would crinkle into a little grimace as he fought down his moans. He wouldn’t be able to keep it up though, not when Rin started to use his teeth. The second he felt the pressure on his mound he’d be gasping, toes curling and head lolling to the side. 

“Bite harder.” Rin would oblige, biting down until his teeth could almost touch. His brother always acted as though he was in pain. It wasn’t true, he was a little pain slut. He loved the way he could still feel Rin’s teeth in him even after he pulled away. He loved the way one side of his chest felt numb. He loved knowing that the other one would feel the same in a few seconds as well. It was always so obvious by the hard on between his legs. 

Rin would hover over Sebastian’s other nipple, waiting patiently for permission. His breathing slow and easy compared to his brother’s. “Bite it, make him scream.” There’d only be one worried glance up to Sebastian’s face before clenching his jaw. Sebastian would jerk, he knew it was coming it’d hurt all the same. It’d take a few seconds before he a soft and pained whine would slip from his lips. 

“Release.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Lick down his chest then eat his cock.” 

“Yes sir.” Both twins are hairless, too young to make them look like men. They have thin little waists that are covered in freckles. Their skin is pale, a week without master’s walks doing them in. Sebastian wiggles when his brother gets close enough to breath hot air on his member. 

“You can moan now pet.” 

Sebastian would use that privilege the second Rin’s mouth was pulling him in. He was trained to do this perfectly. It took a while but master only kept the best. His cheeks would hallow out around the shaft, his tongue would drag across the tip. He could take it in all the way, deep into the depths of his throat. He was better at that than his brother but his brother made such delicious noises. 

When Sebastian came he moans like a wild animal. His hips buck and his toes curl around the bed sheets. It’s a pretty little sight. He shoots his come across his brother’s face then lays down sleepy and at ease. Master would tell them what a good job they did. 

Master looks down at his two waiting twins, smiles on and bellies rumbling audibly. “Were you two good?” He asks before entering the bedroom completely. “I’ve been gone awhile.” 

“We were good sir.” They answer in unison, crawling after him to stay close. Such good little toys. 

“I had such a good little vision when I saw my babies. Do you want to play?” 

“We want to please you.” 

“Well then, get on the bed loves.”


End file.
